This invention relates generally to a device for and method of inhibiting damage to a vessel and structure in water as the vessel moves against the structure.
When boats or vessels are moved into position near a structure in water, the boat or structure may be severely damaged by the boat moving into or against the structure due to the thousands of foot pounds of force created by the weight of the boat and the wave action of water. To prevent such damage, some boat operators position tires or the like over the side of the boat or against the structure or dock to absorb the shock of the boat moving against the structure.
In accordance with this invention, a device for and method of inhibiting damage to a vessel and structure as the vessel moves against the structure in the water is disclosed and includes a frame mounted with the structure wherein a segment or portion of the frame extends above the surface of the water, a bumper means for mounting with the frame to absorb the force or shock caused by the boat moving against the structure and connecting means for mounting and connecting the bumper to the structure. A kit or assembly includes component parts capable of being assembled into the system set forth hereinabove.